


It’s all in a Days Day

by Somebodytell_them



Series: Reevaluate yourself [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them
Summary: To Stiles it never seemed like a choice. Him or them, and he’d always choose them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Issac Lahey/ Allison Argent, Jackson Whitmore/ Ethan, Liam/Mason, Lydia Martin/Aiden, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Reevaluate yourself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	It’s all in a Days Day

To Stiles it seemed like an easy answer. Him or them, and he’d always choose them.  
-.-.-.-  
They’d just finished helping a coven of witches who were being hunted by Omegas and in return, the witches gave them each a wish. Derek seemed suspicious for a moment, but Liam asked for a sandwich and upon discovering it wasn’t poisoned, he ate it and soon the rest of the pack followed. Issac asked for a book Alison had given him that he never got back from his dads house, and suddenly it was lying at his feet. Scott asked for anything that would always smell like Kira, and the witch asked him to look in his backpack, and he pulled out a shirt. All of the wolves could smell it, and even Stiles could hear Scott’s low whine. 

Lydia and Ethan went next and asked if they could see Aiden one last time. The rest of the pack pretended not to see them crying. Jackson, while comforting his boyfriend, asked for Aiden’s blessing, and in extension, an extra moment all for Ethan. 

Derek asked if Erica and Boyd were doing alright in the afterlife, and sobbed when the witches confirmed the two were watching them from above.

Stiles went last, and instead of casting his wish, he asked for privacy first. 

“Is it about your mom?” Scott asked, already shoving people away. Stiles didn’t answer, which Scott mistakenly took for yes, and continued shoving.

“I’ll keep them out of hearing distance, just do your thing buddy.” Stiles nodded, and smiled at his pack as they walked away. He waited until the witches confirmed that pack couldn’t hear him before speaking.

“I want to bring my pack members back. All of them, Allison, Kira, Aiden, Erica and Boyd. I want them alive and that’s my wish.” The witches turned to each other, and the leader, a short blonde girl turned to him with a grimace. 

“I can’t do that much magic without a trade in. All of those lives and someone has to take their places. It would need to be the person in your pack who cheated death the most.” Stiles new who she meant before she even continued. “You would have to die before I could do that.” To Stiles it seemed like an easy answer, him or them. He’d always choose them. 

“Then take my life. I want to be the sacrifice. I’m a spark anyways.” The coven leader looked even more upset if it was possible. 

“I know, and that is going to make this a slow death, because we will have to drain your magic.” Stiles nodded, his head already filling with ways to keep this from the Pack. He’d cherish the last moments he gets with them, he wouldn’t ruin it letting them know he was dying. That’d kill the mood. 

“Do you wish to tell your friends?” One of the witches asked, a tall red headed girl.

“Not until everyone is back. Will I get a moment with the entire pack before I go?” He asked, looking so hopeful the Coven leader nodded, a small smile on her face. 

Stiles smiled, thanking her before walking away, already feeling the spell take place.

The pack all went back to the Hale house, and Stiles knew he’d cherish the moments he had left with them. 

First thing he did was send Liam and Mason away. They were too young to deal with this.   
-.-.-.-.-

Day one he didn’t feel much, just a little sluggish and like his limbs were heavier, but a scent blocker and a crystal and the pack didn’t notice. That morning he woke up nuzzled into Derek’s bare chest, and almost forgot he was dying. He felt warm, and comfortable. He felt like he was already in heaven, and Stiles willed himself to burn the memory into his brain for after. 

The whole day he felt fine, just a little on edge for what this was supposed to feel like. 

It wasn’t until after dinner he felt the pain. He could feel a piece of his soul going, like having your air ripped from your mouth, like swallowing fire, and knew someone was coming Back today. As if on cue, Stiles felt a sweltering pain again, and ran to the porch, where he could be alone and cry without explaining anything. He willed himself not to cry to loudly, lest the wolves hear. He stayed there for three hours until the pain ebbed down some, and still after until whomever it was came home. He knew they’d wake up and run into the clearing in the backyard, he just didn’t know who was coming first. 

“Stiles, babe what are you doing out here?” Derek asked, coming to the front porch where stiles was sitting on the swing. Stiles didn’t answer, just pointed to the field where Allison stumbled out, pulling leaves out of her hair. Derek jumped up, half wondering if she was a shapeshifter, but she smelled as authentic as Stiles knew she was, and Derek grinned. 

Issac apparently smelled her too, because he dove out of the door, bounding down the steps and pulling the girl into his arms. 

Stiles smiled from his spot on the porch, still not wanting to move as he watched the pack rejoice, and he knew he made the right decision. 

-.-.-.-.-

Day two was harder, Stiles threw up from pain as he got out of bed, telling Derek it was just a stomach virus, and although he was in pain all day, Stiles smiled as carried on as if nothing was wrong, hugging Allison tightly, and telling her how happy he was that she was back. 

Luckily she didn’t know what caused her to come back, but that didn’t make Stiles stop worrying. He didn’t want his last days filled with pain and despair. 

After dinner he felt it again, and stumbled onto the front porch just in time for Kira to manifest, watching as the girl shouted with glee and ran towards him. He caught her, barely, hugging before Scott came out, crying and kissing and hugging. Stiles detangled himself just in time for everyone else to run out the back door, screaming in happiness. 

Derek kissed Stiles extra hard that night, after everyone went to bed and stiles didn’t feel as if he was gargling lava. “I don’t know what you wished for, but thank you.” That’s all it took, to erase any second thoughts Stiles had. The pack would be fine, and so would Derek.

-.-.-.-.-

Day three brought enough pain to make Stiles pass out, sickly colored skin, Aiden, and even more praise for Stiles from Derek. 

Aiden stumbled into the clearing while Stiles was forcing himself to eat dinner. He’d gotten the whole pack outside for spaghetti night and before anyone could comment on how little the spark was eating, along came Aiden, headed straight for Lydia and Ethan, whom despite the werewolf speed, reached him at the same time. 

The rest of the pack followed, crowding around them and emitting such a powerful aura of happiness Stiles momentarily didn’t hurt. 

Derek whispered into Stiles ear, watching everyone hug Aiden, purring in happiness at the particularly wet eyed reunion of the twins. Lydia and Ethan hadn’t let go in over two hours. “Thank you Stiles,” he’d said “you somehow put my pack together again. Thank you.” Derek Hale was smiling again, and Stiles felt proud knowing he was the one putting it there. 

For Stiles, the pain seemed worth it. He would take this pain if it meant watching the happiness on the faces of everyone he loved. He just hoped they’d forgive him when they had to move on without him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Day four Stiles stayed at his dads. John was working and nobody was close enough to hear stiles Scream. He kept passing out and waking up as the pain flowed. It took longer this time, to catch his breath and Stiles knew he didn’t have much longer. 

Two hours after he’d stumbled out of bed, Erica showed up, and cried when she heard everyone was coming back, because she knew Boyd was coming too. They’d all come to Stiles house, because that’s where Erica came to. Stiles was thankful for the noise that wasn’t his own whimpers. 

He took pictures of them. The pack. He didn’t understand why he did, cause he was the one dying, not them, but Stiles made a mental note to put in his will for them to be printed and left in his coffin with him. 

Stiles didn’t have the strength to hug Erica, or make snacks, but smiled as Lydia and Aiden took over, watching them grin to each other in a private way. He knew when Boyd came back they’d be complete. The pack would be so happy, so full of love. 

Erica was restless from her perch between Issac and Derek. “So we all come back at night? So I have to wait a whole day to see Boyd?” The pack nodded in sad understanding, but assured her everything would be fine. 

The blonde didn’t want to go home, but Derek assured her they’d know when Boyd was coming back, and she’d get first dibs. 

Stiles waited until they were long gone before he started screaming again. 

It felt like his bones were melting, and like someone was scratching his muscles with a sharp fork all at the same time. The witches came to him in a dream, promising to come and get him tomorrow evening. Stiles couldn’t even concentrate on what they were saying through the pain, but before they left the redhead touched his forehead, and Stiles fell into a deep sleep. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Day five, Stiles wrote poems. He wrote about seeing his mom again, and finally getting to meet the Hale family. He wrote about watching his pack from above, and being so thankful for the time he spent with them. 

He didn’t make a scene, only grasped Erica, pulling her silently into the backyard. “What’s going on?” Erica questioned, pulling a chair to sit at the table, helping Stiles into it. 

Something was wrong with him, and as much as she hoped he’d be better by tomorrow, something told her it wouldn’t be that easy.

Stiles gave her a small smile, holding her hand. “He’s on his way.” 

“Boyd?” She whispered, already hearing the familiar heartbeat running towards the house. Her eyes filled with tears and once Boyd reached the clearing, she met him halfway, slamming into him almost painfully. 

Neither of them spoke, only kissing and crying. They vaguely heard Stiles shouting for everyone else, and soon Boyd was being swept into Derek’s arms, forgoing the bro hug to cling to each other like brothers. 

Erica moved towards Stiles, noticing how slow the spark moved, and suddenly she had questions. 

“How did you know where Boyd was coming from? How did you know the time he’d come back?” Stiles only smiled, grabbing her hand. 

“Help me get to the celebration please?” She did as asked, dread filling her stomach. “Kira told me you made a wish, you didn’t do what I think you did, did you Stiles.” He didn’t answer, just slowly kept walking. 

“Batman? What did you do?” She whispered, horrified. Stiles didn’t smell scared, just content. “I brought Derek his pack, now take me to Boyd, please Erica. I want to hug him.” The ‘before I go’ was silent, but still there as Erica delivered him to Boyd. 

The two hugged, and Erica kept an eye on Stiles as he mingled with everyone. She stayed wrapped around Boyd until Stiles tried to go inside. She jumped up, Boyd following as she tried to corner him.

Stiles sucked in a shallow breath, trying to move away from the group, but Erica was looking him in the eye, not letting him pass. She knew what he did and refused to let him do this alone. It was just as sweet as it was awful. She knew Stiles didn’t want them seeing him die, but she also knew a part of Stiles didn’t want to die alone. 

He opened his mouth to speak, to ask her to let him be alone, to spare them both, when he collapsed. Everyone ran towards him, trying to discover what was wrong when the witches approached. Erica just crumpled next to him, Derek falling behind the boys head. She ignored the witches behind her. 

“We’re here for Stiles, we fulfilled our end of the deal.” The leader said, looking about as broken up as a 300 year old lady could. 

“What deal?” Derek growled, his eyes flickering between Stiles and the Witches. Lydia got it first, bursting into tears. She met Erica’s eyes, whimpering when the girl nodded in conformation. 

“Oh Stiles, you didn’t.” Stiles smiled, blood falling from his lips. Derek growled, pulling his mates head into his lap as everyone caught on to what Stiles did. “Why Stiles?”   
Shakily, the younger man reached up to hold Derek’s hand. The wolves didn’t need to be told or asked, everyone put a hand on Stiles, trying to siphon his pain, trying to save him. 

“You were all miserable. I wanted you to be Happy. “ His eyes turned to Issac, wincing when he saw him crying. “I still have the ring you wanted to give her in my room. It’s in the lock box and the code is ‘Hale’.” Issac nodded, Allison still holding one hand while he had the other on Stiles leg. He was trying to siphon the pain, but part of him knew it was useless. They knew Stiles was dying. 

“Scott, Kira was pregnant when she passed, and I assured she came back the same way.” Kira and Scott both gasped, crying into each other. “If it’s a boy I’m naming him Stiles.” Kira promised, watching the weak boy nod. Scott tried to speak, but a rough sob only came out, and he gripped Stiles shoulder. 

“Whittmore,” Stiles gasped, making the Kanima shift closer. “I only wanted to let you know I called it, so you owe me $30 for Lydia knabbing the straight twin before you got the gay one.” Jackson chuckled, smiling softly at Ethan. Lydia rolled her eyes at them, and gave Stiles a nod. They both knew what she got. A big ass family, one that knows how smart she is and is immensely proud. Her relationship with her mother never recovered, and Lydia, as strong as she acted, never liked being alone. 

“Cat woman,” Stiles breathed, trying to remain strong. “Take care of him for me, please.” Nobody had to ask who stiles was referring to, and out of respect they pretended to ignore the sniffles coming from the Alpha. Erica nodded, “I swear, with my life Stiles.” 

It was at that time Liam can running up, Mason hot on his tail. “I felt it,” He cried, kneeling next to Stiles, careful not to touch him because he looked so fragile. “Stiles what have you done?” The spark just patted his face, and ruffled his hair. 

“It’s all gonna be ok Liam. I promise.” Liam didn’t answer, but slid back into Masons arms, letting the other boy hold him tightly. 

“Promise me you’ll stay with Derek?” Stiles asked, looking at both Liam and Mason. They both nodded their heads, trying to stay strong. “We promise.” Mason whispered, his voice breaking as he started to cry. 

With that Stiles relaxed, looking up at Derek. “What about me huh? What’s your great reason for doing this for me?” He still never let go of Stiles hand, and ignored the fact that he was crying in front of everyone. 

“Whatdya mean sourwolf? I brought you your family.” Derek sucked in a breath. “I couldn’t give you the Hales, and you told me once your biggest dream was to marry the love of your life with your pack watching, so that’s what I did. Now you can marry whoever you find.” Derek only grabbed his face, leaning to connect their foreheads. 

“YOU are the love of my life Stiles.” Stiles only smiled, his eyes growing heavy. 

“You’ll fall in love again, and you’ll smile again. You’ll have it all.” Scott was already crying into Kira’s shoulder again, hearing his best friend talk like they could move on without him. 

“No!” Derek sobbed, listening to his heart slow. “I won’t have you! I want you!” Stiles grasped his face, Derek reaching up to hold his hand there. “You’ll be ok, it’s gonna be ok baby, I promise. I made sure you’d be ok.” His words were starting to slur. Everyone was crying as the witches watched on in confusion. 

All this pain for one little spark? 

Derek kept crying as Stiles shushed him, whispering how much he loved him. 

They knew it was happening before Stiles spoke. His heart was too slow, his eyes almost completely blank. Lying in Derek’s back yard surrounded by everyone he loved, Stiles said his final words.

“Thank you. For this family.” 

Derek let out an ear piercing wail when Stiles heart stopped beating, throwing his head back and screaming in pain. He didn’t acknowledge the witches still waiting, just rocked his mate as his pack sobbed. 

Scott dug his nails into the ground, trying to curb the urge to kill the witches for doing this to Stiles, even though a part of him realized his best friend chose this. He couldn’t look at anyone, not even Kira, who despite her own heartache was trying to calm Scott. 

Jackson broke down crying, apologizing to Stiles over and over again. “I’m so sorry Stiles, please I’m so sorry. Stiles don’t do this to us.” Ethan just grasped his mates hand, his heart breaking. Stiles took him in after Aiden died, and Stiles brought his brother back, he owed the spark everything. 

Allison, who had known stiles back when he was a gangly little kid, back when she was still flirting with Scott, threw up. She couldn’t bare looking at the man who saved her from a horrible family so lifeless. She didn’t think she’d ever get the sound of Derek’s wail out of her her mind. She watched Issac, still bawling himself, never let go of Stiles hand. She never noticed the veins in his arm still faintly black. 

Boyd and Erica just cried, wishing they’d done things differently with him the first time. Erica wailed, not for the spark, she didn’t know him. She cried for the boy who defended her silently when she was bullied because of her seizures. She cried for the boy who got that horrible video reported and everyone who still had it expelled. She cried for the boy she fell in love with once because Stiles didn’t need his magic to be special. 

Erica scooted closer to Derek, fearing the worst with an alpha who just lost their mate.  
“I can’t go feral Erica. He made sure of that.” Derek whispered, still staring at Stiles lifeless body. She and Boyd tensed, still worried, when Derek met their eyes, and Erica finally saw how he and peter were related.   
“He gave me enough people back that I physically cannot go feral, but I’ll get as close as possible. Even being a self sacrificing idiot he’s thinking.” Derek didn’t look like he wanted to do something crazy, but she couldn’t read his face like Stiles could.

Aiden just watched Lydia, expecting more of a reaction of the girl who’d known him since they were five. Lydia wasn’t crying, or screaming, or even looking sad. she looked confused and before Aiden could pull her away, assuming she was in shock, Lydia jumped up, looking at the angry witches. 

“What happened?” Most of the pack looked up at Lydia like she was crazy, while Erica and Boyd were trying to calm Derek. 

The red headed witch and the younger one looked at Stiles body in fascination, barely even flinching when Aiden held back a furious Lydia. 

“No!” She screamed, becoming hysterical as she thrashed against her boyfriend. “You have to let him go!” She begun sobbing, still fighting against Aiden’s strong hold. 

“Why won’t you just let him die?” She screeched, making everyone, including the humans flinch. 

The old witch spoke up, looking lost. “Because he cannot die. Stiles tied himself to the lands here. Unless I wanted to kill all of Northern California, The boy must live.” Derek whipped his head to the witch, hope all over his face. The rest of the pack followed suit, until Allison became the bearer of bad news. 

“Does that mean we have to leave again?” Issac stiffened, and faintly Lydia heard Scott whimper. 

“I’ll do it.” Lydia turned in Aidens arms, horror written on her face. “Aiden!”   
He shushed her, cupping her cheeks. “I’ve already had my time and gone. Stiles is the heart of this pack and apparently Northern California too. There’s no real option here.” From the corner of her eye, Lydia watched Allison nod to Issac, and knew Kira was giving Scott a similar speech. 

“Relax,” the red headed witch waved, “You’ll all stay as you were. Frankly I worry for any other witches or necromancers you run into if your pack is this willing to die for each other. As soon as the pain eases, he’ll wake up, and you’re pack will stay whole. Just don’t die.” With that they flitted away, and everyone sighed in relief. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Turns out, waiting was the scary part. They couldn’t siphon his pain because he was still too weak to even hear a regular heartbeat, they’d tried that first. So, all they could do was wait. They’d managed to get Derek to bring him inside, and luckily the Alpha was smart enough not to try to hide him in their room, but instead sat him on the couch. 

Boyd and Allison made themselves useful, cleaning and cooking to build up strength, and the rest of the pack, sans Scott and Derek followed suit attempting to keep themselves busy. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep, as it had been an emotional day. Derek lay half sitting on the couch, his feet pointed toward Stiles. Scott sat with his head laid back on the cushion by Stiles head, Kiras head in his lap. Erica was beside him, curled on Scott’s other leg, Boyd wrapped around her middle. 

Mason and Liam had wrapped themselves into Boyd and Erica’s legs, falling asleep to hands running through their hair. 

Issac was beside Kira, laying on the Kitsuine’s leg, with Allison curled up in his arms, but still managing to touch Lydia, who was curled with her back touching Jackson and her face into Aidens chest, just as Jackson was Ethan. 

It was barely six in the morning when Derek woke up to someone poking him, and groaned for a second, until he realized the poking was coming from the couch. His eyes popped open as he straightened up, looking into Stiles brown eyes. Before he could speak, Stiles held a hand to his lips. 

“Help me up,” he whispered, holding out his arms. “ I gotta pee before I you ground me.” Derek smiled fondly, willing himself not to cry again. “There’s my Stiles.” 

Gently he helped his mate over the back of the couch and to the bathroom as he was still weak. He waited outside the bathroom door in case he needed him, and it wasn’t until Stiles flushed that he heard someone wake up. 

Liam and Mason came running around the corner as Stiles opened the door, and attached themselves to his middle. Stiles wasted no time in hugging them back, kissing the tops of their heads. 

“Why don’t you two go start getting breakfast ready while I wake everyone else up?” The teens nodded, racing off to the kitchen. Stiles turned to Derek, who immediately took him into his arms. 

“You’re in so much trouble Stilinski, but I love you.” Stiles nodded, hearing Mason wake up the pack. “I know, and I’m sorry. I love you too.”


End file.
